You're The One That I Haunt
by Of Ivory and Iron
Summary: After another long day at the office Roy and Riza stay behind to finish up some paperwork, but he's buried something much deeper under all his mundane work. I don't own anything, it all belongs to: Hiromu Arkawa/Square Enix. MBS. Bones. Dentsu. FUNimation Productions, all rights reserved.


A/N – Hey, I swear to God I am working on "Bleed" & I think it's gonna be good but this idea for a one-shot just popped into my head and I have to write it down before I forget it. It's a "Royia" one-shot & I hope you all like it so here it goes.

I don't own anything, it all belongs to: Hiromu Arkawa/Square Enix. MBS. Bones. Dentsu. FUNimation Productions, all rights reserved.

* * *

You're The One That I Haunt

* * *

It was that time of year again, an he hated it. A cold winter evening at Amestrian Military Central Command with windows and doors bolted shut to keep out the unforgiving wind and lifeless pitter-patter of rain. Work was as usual, not as slow as the young commanding General Roy Mustang would like but thankfully not fast enough to pass him by and get him in trouble for slacking off as he sat behind his desk, pensively ignoring the world with his moot and abstract thoughts, silently cursing the pouring rain in his mind for keeping him from his preferred weekend activities. More relaxed, or perhaps, dazed, than he should be, it was often wondered by most how someone who seemed to have so little motivation has the immense plans for the future of his home country. Becoming President, how was that going to happen? His team of finest subordinates worked as hard as ever to make up for his procrastination, especially one First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, who, despite being the only woman under his direct command concerning his platoon, was by far the toughest, and everyone knew it. And the best part was, nobody really cared to challenge it, she was the brawns of their group, and it only made them more unique.

By most she was feared, she was a force not to be reckoned with, on the battle field or in the halls, but to one young general, she wasn't scary, she had never been. Because he had seen her before all her walls went up, and he knew the kind and gentle soul she really was, he knew her as, kind, cunning, and with a relentless spirit; although it could be hard to remember sometimes with her occasional brooding temperament.

The ebony haired, blue eyed General sat, legs crossed with his elbow on his desk to keep his head up straight as he sat behind his desk-almost completely in awe of how flawlessly radiant she was, despite almost ceaselessly working since almost eight'o clock in the morning until now; twenty-one forty-five hundred hours. Her hair tied back in a clip to keep it from getting in her way. Her bangs, parted to the right, falling at just the right height to hide her forehead, but expose her eyes. Her face, blemish free with no makeup to hide her natural glow. Her deft hands moved across desks as she sorted through his paperwork and signed where it was needed. Nearing midnight the General decided to send them all to their quarters.

"You guys have done enough, go home. I'll finish it from here." Mustang remarked as he stood and stretched.

"You really mean we can go? Thanks a lot General!" Breada, a Second Lieutenant under the charge of

the General, happily cried as he leapt from his chair and gathered his affects, the others members quickly followed. Lieutenant Hawkeye, his trusted, tireless subordinate he fawned over, however stayed behind.

"Are you sure you don't need any more help Sir?" Riza tenaciously asked before grabbing her things.

Roy smirked at her loyal determination. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I think you've cleaned up enough of my messes for one day, don't you?" The others had gone in a heartbeat, they were all that remained of the small group.

"Well, too bad, because I'm not finished yet." Her stiff response caught him by surprise as she sat back down and began sorting paperwork.

"N-no, I really mean it, you should go home." He was trying his hardest not to sweat even though he was surrounded by confusion as to why she was so adamant about staying. At this hour no less. Even he wanted to go home.

"No"

"Why not? You don't think you've worked long enough?" He whined in bewilderment.

"Maybe I don't." She responded patiently as she turned her head to face him while stacking papers on her desk. "You don't want help?"

"I didn't say that. I… I just…" She was beginning to make him question why he wouldn't want her there. Why wouldn't he want her there? She was his best friend and the only one he never felt the need to say anything to, she just knew. He always did mean to ask her about that. How did she always know? Could she hear everything? Or could she just tell what was going on by the looks on people's faces? To be perfectly honest, the notion scared him a little.

Oh well, that venture was for another time. She was almost completely ignoring him now and was doing paperwork so he sat back down and started doing the same. They sat there for a good solid two hours before they finished and started packing up.

"Thank you, you made it go by a lot faster than it would have if I was doing it by myself."

"Don't mention is Sir, only doing my job." She put on her coat and threw her bag over her shoulder when she saw Roy standing up and noticed a few fallen hairs on his uniform and that it needed to be straightened. She calmly walked over to him before he could move out from behind his desk and pulled off the hairs and straightened his uniform. She began you give a small smile but he responded only with a gaze of agony.

"What's wrong Sir?"

"Why do you have to do that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you have to haunt me?"

"…"

"It's not fair, I... I think I love you... N-no, no I don't think I love you, I do love you it's just... What the hell?!" He ended with a tortured chuckle. "You... You're killing me, you know that?"

She stepped back in shock and began to feel faint. "..."

"I just don't understand why you have to do this to me every single day. You know you're the reason I come most days. Every time I feel like this country just isn't even worth saving; like we're just going to take something good and destroy it, I think about you and I don't even care what we do to this place because maybe if we have a little longer, maybe if we have one more day I'll finally tell you how I feel and maybe... Maybe I can live with myself, because I can't stand thinking about you every day and then only seeing you in pictures when I'm home... And I hate thinking about you!" He shook his fist at himself for saying that. "No, I don't mean that. I don't hate thinking about you, I hate that fact that I don't know how you are, and if you're happy every second of every day because you deserve to be. And... I hate going home because I know you're not there! When you're the ONE person I want to see all the time, I always end up going back to that stupid empty apartment. I keep trying to find women who can maybe live up to you but they can't... Do you know that I have loved you since the first time we spoke? You have been my best friend but I want to be more to you than that but at the same time I don't because I'm a horrible person and I'm afraid I'm going to take something so innocent and so pure and smother that fire you have behind your eyes and I can't risk losing you. I can't be the one to put out that fire. And I'm afraid that you'll never what to see me again or have anything to do with me and I can't even imagine trying to live in a world where I don't get to see you. Even if that means I'll never know you the way I want to... I just wanted…" He cleared his throat and feebly attempted to regain his composure by emphasizing his words and making the room feel less empty and awkward by using lots many hand gestures. "I just wanted you to know that I think it's incredibly rude of you to not let me sleep, I haven't been able to sleep since I was… fifteen-years-old and when I can sleep you haunt my dreams and I think you should apologize."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" She exasperatedly sighed

"You really think I need you to tell me that at this point?" His voice cracked as he squeezed out the last words, all the while just staring at the floor, to timid to look her in the eyes. She walked over to his trembling body, as she herself was too. Placed her hand on his forehead and gently moved his boyish bangs up, pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

A/N – Hehe, I leave you with that, I leave the rest to your imagination. Hope you guys liked it & now I will return to working on "Bleed"! (Flies away in a Superman like motion).

P.S. PLEASE R&R!


End file.
